Domain Name Service (DNS) is a network protocol/service that translates host names to Internet Protocol (IP) addresses, and can sometimes translate the reverse IP addresses to host names. DNS has emerged as a critical component for Applications that can impact both performance and availability in both a positive and negative manner. Due to the proliferation of the Internet of Things (IoT) and explosion of devices, many new companies and products have emerged to increase performance and security for DNS. A healthy and secure DNS is critical to the IT infrastructure success.